The Slim Shady LP
link *Robert Christgau (A-) link *''Rolling Stone'' link | Last album = The Slim Shady EP (1997) | This album = The Slim Shady LP (1999) | Next album = The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) | }} Upon joining Aftermath Entertainment, Eminem released The Slim Shady LP, which would eventually be certified 5x platinum. "My Name Is" was the first single off the album. Upon its release, there were several complaints about The Slim Shady LP's lyrical content. The song "Guilty Conscience" (the album's second single) ends with Eminem and Dr. Dre encouraging a man to murder his wife and her lover. "Guilty Conscience" was also the birth of Dr. Dre and Eminem's powerful and beloved duo. In "'97 Bonnie & Clyde," Eminem raps about disposing of his wife's body while his baby daughter rides along in his car, which the album cover alludes to. Most songs feature substantial amounts of swearing, numerous references to sex and drugs, and over-the-top, cartoonish descriptions of violence. Fans of the album have generally defended it by saying that the lyrics are not meant to be taken seriously. Eminem himself has referenced "Slim Shady" as an exaggerated persona. In several songs, it is clear that the Slim Shady persona does not accurately represent Eminem's real life and many lyrics are meant as a joke, in contrast to his more serious sophomore effort The Marshall Mathers LP. On the "clean" version of the album, "shit", "ass", and sometimes "bitch" are left uncensored while drug and violent references are edited out. The album edit of "Guilty Conscience" is much different from the video version, being less censored and with slightly different lyrics. In addition to executive-producing the album, Dr. Dre produced both of its singles ("My Name Is" and "Guilty Conscience") and also produced "Role Model" with Aftermath co-producer Mel-Man. The rest of the album was produced by the Bass Brothers for the Detroit-based FBT Productions, who had been close collaborators with Eminem since Infinite. It placed higher than Eminem's sophomore album The Marshall Mathers LP on the list, despite the fact that it originally received 3.5/5 stars compared to Marshall Mathers's 4/5 star rating. While many fans and music critics regard The Marshall Mathers LP as Eminem's definitive album, the The Slim Shady LP received critical acclaim as well. Track listing All tracks produced by Marky and Jeff Bass for FBT Productions except "My Name Is," "Guilty Conscience," and "Role Model," which are produced by Dr. Dre. #"Public Service Announcement" (Performed by Eminem and Jeff Bass) – 0:33 #"My Name Is" (Produced by Dr. Dre) – 4:28 #*Samples "I Got The" by Labi Siffre #"Guilty Conscience" (featuring Dr. Dre) (Produced by Dr. Dre and Eminem) – 3:19 #*Samples "Pigs Go Home" by Ronald Stein #"Brain Damage" – 3:46 #"Paul" (Performed by Paul "Bunyan" Rosenberg) – 0:15 #"If I Had" – 4:05 #"'97 Bonnie & Clyde" (featuring Hailie Jade) – 5:16 #"Bitch" (Performed by Zoe Winkler) – 0:19 #"Role Model" (Produced by Dr. Dre and Mel-Man) – 3:25 #"Lounge" (Performed by Eminem and Marky and Jeff Bass for FBT Productions) – 0:46 #"My Fault" – 4:01 #"Ken Kaniff" (Performed by Aristotle, Eminem and Marky Bass of FBT Productions) – 1:16 #"Cum on Everybody" – 3:39 #*Samples "Gimme What You Got" by Le Pamplemouse #"Rock Bottom" – 3:34 #*Samples "Summertime" by Big Brother & the Holding Company #"Just Don't Give a Fuck" – 4:02 #"Soap" (Performed by Royce da 5'9" and Jeff Bass for FBT Productions) – 0:34 #"As the World Turns" – 4:25 #"I'm Shady" – 3:31 #*Replays elements of "Pusherman" by Curtis Mayfield #"Bad Meets Evil" (featuring Royce da 5'9") – 4:13 #*Samples "Modaji" by Dave Grusin #"Still Don't Give a Fuck" – 4:12 Special Edition Tracks #"Hazardous Youth (Acapella Version)" #"Sway & King Tech" #"Greg (Acapella Version)" NOTE: In the clean version of the album, Track 8 is called "Zoe," Track 13 is "Come on Everybody," Track 15 is "Just Don't Give," and Track 20 is called "Still Don't Give." Album singles Album chart positions Singles chart positions Slim Shady LP, The Slim Shady LP, The